1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in a novel greeting card device including a greeting card and combination of plant support and more particularly, to a novel greeting card and plant support in which a plant, such as a flower, can be held in the greeting card.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Greeting card are well known and have been commercially available in one form or another for well over 100 years. While advances have been made in the art of greeting cards, such as in the types of paper, the printing involved and the like, the cards have essentially remained unchanged.
Most commercially available greeting cards usually comprise a single sheet of paper or a paper stock material or paperboard stock material so that a pair of panels which lie in facewise engagement with one another is provided. Usually printing is provided on one or more faces of these panels and may or may not be accompanied by illustrations or other designs.
There have also been several embodiments of greeting cards which utilize three or more panels. Again, these greeting cards may contain various forms of printed material and/or artistic material presented thereon. Beyond the fact that the greeting cards usually have a plurality of panels with artistic and graphic materials presented thereon, very little has changed in the art of greeting cards over the years.
It is a common practice to bequeath flowers or grown plants along with a greeting card, particularly on special occasions, such as birthdays, certain holidays and the like. In all cases, the grown plant will usually accompany the greeting card in a separate package or it may be inserted temporarily between the two panels of a greeting card when given to a recipient. However, after the recipient receives the greeting card with the grown plant, the plant is removed and introduced into a separate vase with water.
In essentially all cases, the greeting card itself usually becomes disposable and is discarded within a few days after receipt. This is at least partially due to the fact that the greeting card itself has no other utilitarian purpose. In many cases, the grown plant is retained for a much longer period than the greeting card. As a result, the greeting card has little utility and does become disposable.
There has been a need for a unique and novel greeting card in which a grown plant can be kept with the greeting card. However, the grown plant itself will very quickly die if not supported, at least in a body of water.